A Differnt But Darker Path
by Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula
Summary: Obiwan goes with Padme to Naboo and Anakin goes to Kamino. Obiwan falls in love with Padme but Anakin has feelings for her. Palpatine uses this to his advantige. Read and Reveiw! Constructive critisim welcome!
1. Disturbence in the Force

A Different but Darker Path

AU: Obi-wan goes with Padme and Anakin goes to Kamino. Obi-wan falls in love with Padme and Anakin has feelings for Padme.

Obi-wan

Padme was packing her bags as Obi-wan gazed out the window. He worried for Anakin, would he be able to handle this mission on his own. Kamino was in the Outer Rim, where the Republic had little to no influence. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it; his anger always had gotten the best of him. And Obi-wan hoped that he wouldn't do something rash that would kill him and jeopardize the Republic. Obi-wan turned towards Padme, putting my fears to the back of my mind. Padme was finishing her packing. _Why had I never noticed how beautiful she is? Wow, why am I thinking like that?_ Obi-wan shook the ideas out of his head, _I must not think like that!_ Padme then zipped shut her last bag. "I'm ready Master Kenobi." Obi-wan stood up and looked at her; she was wearing the most beautiful dress. It was silk and thin, and glistened gold. "Maybe you should change into more common clothing…….." Obi-wan choked on his words. _Get a grip! Don't think like that!_ "Your right Master Kenobi, would you wait outside, I'll just be a moment." Obi-wan turned and left and waited outside the door. Shortly after she came out wearing travelers cloths, she was wearing a brown cloak. Her hair was put up in a bun. _She looks beautiful in anything………No stop! Control your emotions!_ Obi-wan looked down at his feet. Padme seemed to notice his struggle and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Obi-wan then looked up and grabbed her bags and silently led the way down the hall. Obi-wan then boarded the vessel they would travel by. They were with other refugees, refugees that were trying to escape their own problems. R2 rolled behind them. Obi-wan was hoping to see Anakin before they left, but the council informed him that he already left for the distant planet. Obi-wan felt him through the force. Feeling immense jealously directed at him. Obi-wan then lead Padme into the main hold of the ship. Where they sat in silence for the majority of the flight threw hyper-space. For Obi-wan was too afraid of his feelings to speak.

Palpatine

Palpatine sat in his chair. He felt a disturbance in the force…….Obi-wan was with Padme instead of Anakin. _I did not foresee this…but what is this I feel? Jealousy? Ahhh….Anakin was jealous of Obi-wan. Anakin loved Padme, but Obi-wan was now with her……_Palpatine laughed to himself. "This might change my plans for the better. For Anakin will be mine, one way or the other….." Palpatine then thought of a new plan, a plan even more devastating than his original. _Yes, this will work out quite well……_

Anakin

_I hate him! How could he do this to me? Padme is mine! _Anakin was piloting his Jedi Star Fighter threw hyper-space. His new droid R4 was chirping to himself in the back. Anakin was so infuriated at his master; he took out his padawans braid. Anakin then heard a dark voice in the force. I know your pain, Anakin. I can help you win Padme back. Obi-wan has turned his back on you. Read your master's feelings and you will know. Anakin thought about this, what did he have to loose? Anakin searched the force, and then felt his master. He loves Padme! Anakin cried out to the dark voice. I hate him for this! I know you do; I can feel your anger. Now you know that all the Jedi have turned on you. Now you know the Jedi are evil. You are the only one who can see past their treachery. Why? Because you are the chosen one, the one who will bring balance to the force! Who are you? I am Darth Sidious, the Sith lord. Join me Skywalker, it is your destiny to destroy the Jedi…..for they are all the same. Hypocrites. No, the Sith are evil! Evil is a point of view. The Jedi may appear to be selfless, but they all want to control the galaxy. Anakin pondered on this. Then he thought of Obi-wan and how he and the other Jedi never trusted him. _The Jedi are evil…_ To prove myself trustworthy, Skywalker, go to Kamino first then go to Genosious. There you will find the Separatist leaders and their army. When you leave Kamino, take what you find at Kamino and destroy their army. Then come back to Curisant, there we shall use what you find at Kamino and restore peace to this crumbling Republic and destroy the evil of the Jedi. The dark presence was then gone. Anakin thought long and hard about what to do. And the more he thought about, the more what he thought he had to do became clear. _I must destroy the Jedi, peace will be restored………_

Obi-wan

Their ship had finally landed. Obi-wan continued to look at his feet. Padme didn't know what was wrong with the Jedi Master, but she was deeply concerned. She put her hand on his shoulder. At first he flinched and tried to pull away, but then he calmed down and pulled himself closer to her. _I wonder what's wrong, he seems greatly upset at something…_Padme then led the way to the Queen's royal chamber. She sat at her throne with her advisors around her. She sat up and looked at Padme. "Padme! It is good to see you. I was so upset after I learned of the attempt on your life, but the Master Jedi has been taking good care of you I presume?" Padme looked up at Obi-wan. "Oh yes, he has been taking very good care of me." Obi-wan began blushing. "Do you know where you will be staying my lady?" "Yes, I was thinking by the country, it's very rural there." "Very well my lady, well all do our best to make sure you are very well protected." Obi-wan and Padme then began to leave for the vacation home that Padme owned. It was indeed in a very rural area. Obi-wan started being less distant and began talking normally again. By the time they got to the home, it was very late, so Padme went to the main room and Obi-wan slept in the guest room. Padme was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling. _I wonder what is wrong with Master Kenobi………I've never seen him look so tormented………_Padme pondered on the reason for Obi-wan's strange behavior. She did this until she drifted into a very peaceful sleep. Obi-wan was lying in his bed, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of Padme. _Why do I love her? I shouldn't love! I can't love! I shouldn't have any attachments!_ Obi-wan then drifted off into a dream about Padme……and then he felt a disturbance in the force. He felt pain from Anakin, emotional pain….it hurt Obi-wan to feel this from Anakin…..Then he had a vision. The temple was then in flames, strange white armored men were walking around it. And a black cloaked figure stood in the center…laughing at the sound of the screams of pain. Obi-wan woke up in full sweat. He got dressed and stood on the balcony looking on the fields. Padme walked up behind him. "Obi-wan, what is wrong?" She wrapped her arm around on of his and stroked his hand. "I-I had a bad dream……that's all….." Obi-wan then looked down at Padme. "Come on Obi-wan, I'll show you around the place." Padme showed Obi-wan all the rooms. Obi-wan was still stiff and tense. Padme looked up at him. _He's hiding something…………_After lunch they stood together on the balcony. Padme massaged his back, trying to relax him. "P-Padme…….d-don't" "Don't what Obi-wan? Please tell me what is wrong, you're hiding something." Padme looked into his eyes with deep concern. "I-I…………….." Obi-wan looked away from her gaze. He began blushing, and as soon as he did that Padme understood. Padme then pulled him closer to her and kissed him lightly. Obi-wan pulled away. "I can't Padme, I can't have any attachments……I-I……." Padme nodded and looked away embarrassed. "Sorry Obi-wan, but don't be upset. Be yourself. Come on; let's go have lunch in the fields." Obi-wan nodded and smiled. Together they sat and had lunch. Obi-wan used the force to cut Padme food and flew it into her mouth. Padme giggled. Obi-wan smiled. And they spent the rest of the day together. At night, Padme rested her head on Obi-wan's shoulder, and rubbed his chest affectionately. Obi-wan stroked her hair and kissed her lightly on the head. Padme sat up and looked Obi-wan in the eyes. "I know it is wrong Obi-wan, but I love you……please understand….." Padme looked pleadingly into his eyes. Obi-wan gazed back. "I love you too Padme, but you know it could never be……" "Obi-wan, I can't live without you! We could keep it a secret, I can't be without you……" Obi-wan stared back. Then he thought about a life without Padme…..he wouldn't be able to do it either! "Padme, I couldn't live without you either. Be with me forever. Marry me, and we'll be together forever!" Padme pulled herself close to him and kissed him passionately.

Anakin

His ship finally reached Kamino, and began walking towards the big white building. Then he felt something in the force. It was from his master….._No! He has Padme! How could he!_ Anakin felt his hate towards his former master increasing. He swallowed his rage for now and entered the building. Everything was white and plain. It all looked pure and sanitary. A tall alien walked towards him. "Welcome to Kamino, we have been expecting you. Follow me please." The tall alien turned to Anakin. "My name is Taun We." "And I am Anakin Skywalker." They continued to walk down the hall until they came to a big throne room. Another tall alien stood from a strange spoon like seat in the front of the room. "Hello Master Jedi, I am Prime Minister Lama Su. You will be pleased to hear that we are on schedule. You can tell Grand Master Sifo-Dyas that the army he ordered for the republic will be completed on schedule." "Sifo-who? I'm sorry; he must have been before my time." Anakin was sweating with anticipation to see this 'army.' "Now I will show you the near completed army of your Republic." Lama Su lead the way down more white hall ways. Finally, they came to the room. Anakin's face twisted into a wry smile as he gazed onto the clone army. "They will be completed in a couple of weeks, but if you wish you can take a couple thousand with you now." "I would like that very much Prime Minister." "I will leave you here to inspect while I prepare their ships." "Thank you Prime Minister, inform me hen the ship is ready." The Prime Minister bowed and walked to the docking bays. It began to rain as Anakin laughed. _Soon I will have my revenge Obi-wan! Very soon……_

A/N: Next chapter, Obi-wan and Padme get married and Anakin begins his revenge and joins Palpatine.


	2. Anakin's fury and Obiwan's joy

Obi-wan

Obi-wam stood next to Padme. The wedding band on his finger felt so right. Padme stroked his hair as they watched the sun set. She kissed his neck, and he kissed her back. Obi-wan never looked happier, and the same can be said for Padme. She felt as if her life was now complete, and she would be happy for an eternity. Padme looked into his blue eyes. He smiled, and held her tightly. But far away, he felt darkness unlike anything he'd ever felt before. But he didn't care, he knew he should, but he didn't. All he cared about was him and Padme. And he felt that was all that would ever matter. They sat alone on the balcony. Padme grabbed Obi-wan's shoulders and began to slide off his tunic. She kissed his bare chest and rubbed up on him. Obi-wan rubbed on her and they kissed passionately. Obi-wan pulled off her dress top and carried her to the bed room. (Remember young ones! They are married!)

Anakin

Anakin flew the ship full of troops to Genosious. It didn't take to long; he was already in the Outer Rim. After he landed, he used a code the dark voice transmitted to him to enter the base, he entered the war room where statistics and plans were all recording on the screen. The Viceroy looks at Anakin. "Lord Sidious informed us of your arrival, we have the plans he asked for." He took a data pad and handed it to Anakin. Anakin looked at the screen, plans for a battle station projected out. Anakin smirked then put the data pad away. Then he took out his light saber and unleashed his long contained rage. The Separatist leaders breathed their last as their pleads for life were cut off when the light saber slashed threw them. Anakin then shut down all battle droids. Anakin then felt another wave of emotion coming from Obi-wan. Obi-wan might have been able to shield him from the other Jedi scum. But the strong bond they once shared connected them, so Anakin could read him like an open book. _He is sleeping with her! They are bound together in marriage! How could they do this to me! But soon Padme will be mine, and Obi-wan will die……_

Obi-wan

Morning came far too soon for Obi-wan. He was lying with Padme in her bed. He stared at her, the sheets covering her naked skin. Obi-wan playfully kissed his way up her body. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him. Obi-wan continued to kiss her and she rubbed on his chest. Obi-wan then got up and put his tunic on. Padme got dressed in a beautiful dress. They walked out arm and arm to the balcony. Padme gazed out onto the lake, as the sun reflected off it. "Obi-wan don't ever leave me……" Padme rested her head on his shoulder. Obi-wan rubbed on her hair. "I would never do that Padme." Padme kissed his neck. They stood there and watched the sun rise. Little did they know, that their friend Anakin's time was setting and Darth Vader's time was rising.

Anakin

Anakin and his troops arrived on Curisant. He heard the Sith Lord's voice in his head. Good Anakin, well done, now go to the chancellor's office to receive further instructions….. Anakin told his troops to wait in the ships until he returned. Anakin walked like a zombie, avoiding the eyes of all the Jedi's he passed on the way to the chancellor's office. When he arrived Palpatine stood to great him. He didn't look at all surprised to Anakin's surprise visit. "You have done well Anakin. You have now proven yourself to have a Sith name. Darth……..Vader." Anakin bowed his head in respect, surprised that Palpatine was a Sith, but not showing it. "Now we will begin the next phase of our plan" Palpatine was cut off when Mace Windu burst in the room. "I've heard enough! You are under arrest for betraying the Republic and the Senate!" "I am the Senate!" Palpatine and Anakin lunged at the Jedi. Mace Windu was killed shortly after the fight began. Mace Windu had fried Palpatine's face, and then Anakin had chopped off his head. "Now, my apprentice, go to the Jedi Temple with the clones and destroy all the Jedi. Then we will take care of Obi-wan Kenobi!" Anakin smiled evilly and led his troops to the temple. A Jedi walked up to him. "Skywalker! What are you doing back so soon? I'll go get Yod" Anakin sliced through him. And then then slaughter began…..and Anakin couldn't wait, to get to Obi-wan...


	3. Anakin vs Obiwan

Obi-wan

Obi-wan sat with Padme by the lake while they ate lunch. They couldn't have a honey moon, so Naboo had to do. Obi-wan was kissing Padme all over, and beginning to take off her dress. Obi-wan had his top off. Padme was kissing him passionately without holding back. Obi-wan grabbed his chest and gasped. Padme abruptly sat up. "Obi-wan, what is it?" "I feel a disturbance, like thousands of voices just cried out for their lives before they were cut down…." Padme looked at him with concern. Then R2 rolled over to them. He began beeping in a panic. "He says he has a message from Anakin!" R2 played the message. "Master Obi-wan!" There was something strange in his voice. "The Jedi Temple has fallen under attack! I can't hold them off anymore! I defeated the Separatists and found a clone army made for the Republic. I gave the army to Palpatine not realizing he was the Sith until to late! We need help Obi-wan! Come to Curisant!" The message was then cut off. Obi-wan's face was grave. "My 'apprentice' must think very lowly of me if really thinks I'm going to believe him." Padme gave him a confused look. "But Obi-wan, you felt that disturbance just before the message came in. I don't understand." "Padme, I know my apprentice very well. I didn't say there wasn't a slaughtering of Jedi. Anakin knew perfectly well that Palpatine was the Sith. I saw the hate in his eyes, and you could see the dead Jedi behind him." "Oh no, not Anakin! We have to go help the other Jedi!" "It's too late Padme. I feel it in the force, I'm one of the only Jedi left. Yoda is the other……" Obi-wan lowered his head and began to cry in Padme's arms.

Anakin

Anakin stared at Yoda's dead body. He was the hardest to kill, but Yoda had known he was fighting a lost battle. Anakin felt through the force to Obi-wan. Exactly as he protected, Obi-wan saw right through him. He felt great despair coming from his former master. The plan he came up with was full proof. Either Obi-wan would come, or he'd go to find Yoda. Anakin scanned his former master's mind. _Mustafar so that is where Master Yoda is……and where Obi-wan will be going…he will pay for taking my love away from me!_ Anakin then immediately set a course for the lava world and prepared for his battle.

Obi-wan

Obi-wan started the engines of his starship. Padme sat in the co-pilots seat, looking worriedly at Obi-wan. "Is there anything I can do to help Obi-wan?" "No, I must face Anakin alone. He is now beyond redemption." "That is not what I meant Obi-wan….is there anything I can do to cheer you up? To make you feel better?" Padme stroked Obi-wan's muscular arm. "Not right now, maybe later." Obi-wan flew the ship into hyperspace, and dreaded the hate he would see in his former brother's eyes.

Padme was holding Obi-wan, running her fingers through his hair. "Thank you Padme, for everything." Padme whispered playfully in his hear. "It's my duty Master Jedi." Obi-wan laughed. Obi-wan pushed Anakin to the back of his mind. He was sitting up next to Padme on her bed, in her room on the ship. Padme flirtingly pushed him on his back on the bed. She nibbled playfully on his ears and he kissed her neck in return. Obi-wan pulled her body close to his. Her skin was warm and her presence lifted his spirit up. Obi-wan wasn't just going to duel Anakin to destroy the Sith, he had to fight for Padme. R2 chirped and beeped from the cockpit. "He says we're approaching Mustafar, I better get ready." Obi-wan landed the ship on one of the plants landing ports. "Padme, stay on the ship no matter what!" Obi-wan commanded. "If something bad happens to me, fly away and go somewhere safe and far away! Got it?" "Yes." Padme said reluctantly. Padme then gave Obi-wan a kiss for good luck. Obi-wan then left the ship and headed towards the platform.

Anakin and Padme

Yoda stood in mediation on one of the empty landing platforms. He heard Anakin walk up behind him. Yoda turned, he looked weary and tired. "Found me you have Darth Vader." Vader took out his red light saber. "I'm going to kill you, and Obi-wan will soon follow!" "I do not think so…..Obi-wan will destroy you." Yoda leapt into action. "You cannot defeat me, the dark side powers my every move!" Obi-wan ran up from behind. Yoda saw this and smiled to himself, then he held his light saber up vertically with his face. (Like Obi-wan in episode 4) Vader then cut straight through him. "NO!" Obi-wan screamed out. Vader looked up and caught his gaze. Obi-wan was dumbfounded. "Anakin! How could you do this? You have killed all the Jedi, I don't understand…….why?" Obi-wan looked at Anakin pleadingly. _Please, give me a sign that Anakin is still there………_ "Why! Why! Because the Jedi have never trusted me! You have never trusted me! You took Padme from me! How did you not know I loved her!" Obi-wan had deep sadness in his eyes. He could see far too well that all that was left of his brother, was jealousy and bitter hate. "I didn't take Padme from you Anakin, I never knew you loved her because you put up a mind shield against me. It was you who never trusted me, I didn't block off my feeling for Padme from you because I thought you were my brother and would understand…..I thought you'd be happy for me….." "So if you knew I loved her, would you have still married her!" "Padme is not an object Anakin, it would be for her to decide, not me." Anakin lunged at Obi-wan in rage. "Die Kenobi! You took Padme from me!" "I will not go down without a fight Darth. I will save Padme and avenge the lives of all the Jedi you slaughtered." "You will try, my old friend!" Vader sneered. The light sabers clashed at lightning speeds. Padme watched helplessly from the cockpit with R2. Obi-wan kicked Anakin across the platform. "This is your entire fault!" Vader screamed. "You have also broken the Jedi code, so don't even start on being all high and mighty." "I didn't kill thousands and thousands of my fellow comrades Vader." Vader's eyes flashed angrily as he once again leapt towards Obi-wan. Obi-wan ran down the bridge, lava was shooting up and melting the cables. The bridge began collapsing towards the lava pool below. Obi-wan grabbed on to one of the broken wire cords as Anakin copied and did likewise. The two swung at each other furiously until Obi-wan let go and flew to floating piece of metal. Anakin once again did the same and landed on a mining droid who was collecting magma. Vader jumped onto the metal that Obi-wan was standing on. "How does it feel Obi-wan, to have the honor of dieing at the hand of Anakin Skywalker?" Obi-wan looked at Vader. "You are no longer my brother, you killed Anakin Vader, and I am going to avenge his death!" Obi-wan then flipped onto the bank, "I've won Vader, I have the high ground!" "You under estimate the power of the dark side!" Vader attempted to perform one of the most difficult moves. He did well, until the finish, where you had to be at peace to concentrate on the landing. Obi-wan then slashed at him, cutting off his legs and hand. His left hand, even though it hadn't been sliced off, it burned off when a wave of lava hit it. Vader screamed out in pain as he felt his body ignite on fire, he felt his lungs burn and scar, and it became almost impossible to breathe. Vader gasped for air and looked up at Obi-wan with pure hate in his eyes. "I hate you Obi-wan! You took her from me!" Obi-wan looked down at him with immense sadness in his eyes. "Vader, I told you before, Padme is not an object. Anakin was my brother, and you took him from me. You killed my brother, Vader, and now I have avenged him." Obi-wan then left Vader on the bank. Vader then bellowed out a mix of rage and pain.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: In chapter three, I forgot to delete a section from my original layout. The part where Anakin stands over Yoda's dead body is incorrect and I wrote before I decided how to get them to Mustafar. Very sorry for the confusion this might have caused. Chapter 4 will be up soon!


End file.
